


Older

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo regrets most of his life, especially a certain aspect of his youth. Was a commission for someone over on DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

Leonardo hadn't seen his family for a very long time. He'd moved away from the lair when he was twenty two years old, no one knew why he did but he left them, but he did. He stayed in the New York City sewers and visited his family every week or two.

One day, when Leo was twenty eight, he went to see his family only to find they were lacking a member. His youngest brother, Michelangelo.

“He just told us he was leaving and the next day he was gone, we don't know what happened to him.” Donnie had explained.

“How long ago did he leave?”

“6 days ago.” Raph had told him.

All these years, six years of his life he had been running away from his feelings that he had for his brother, his baby brother and now he was gone and no one knew where he was or if he would ever come back.

“Is he going to come back?”

“Dunno.” Raph shrugged, still acting tough even though it pained him his baby brother was gone.

Leo remained around the lair that day, making sure his family were okay, they may have said they were but Leonardo could tell when his brothers and his father were lying.

“You should have told him.” a voice said from being Leo and he turned around to see Don.

“Told who, what, Don?” Leo asked his brother.

“Told Mikey how you feel about him, that you love him.”

“I don't know what you are talking about Donnie.”

“If I were you I would have told him a long time ago, you've missed your chance Leo.” Donnie said with sad eyes.

“I know.” Leo said, turning away so Donnie couldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes.

If only he could turn back time and admit his feelings for Mikey then maybe their whole family would have had a better future and he could have had one with Mikey.


End file.
